Small Packages
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: Love comes in different forms. It comes in different shapes and sizes. And most, if not all the time, the best things in life comes in small packages. Hiro and Gogo definitely agrees.. HiroGo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Hero 6 and anything related to the franchise.

The weather was temperamental as Monday dawned on San Fransokyo. Rain poured and drummed on the rooftops of the houses and buildings while the cold harsh wind blew through them. The mix of rain fall and sudden gushes were making an orchestra like concierto against Hiro's window.

It has been a couple of weeks since the incident with Professor Callaghan and things were now starting to go back to normal, normal in a sense that he is a fourteen year old genius attending a university for robot and mechanical geniuses. Of course, it's not without its perks. Aside from the fact that he gets near to unlimited resources for his experiments, he's also able to spend a lot of time with his friends. One special 'friend' definitely makes all the hassel of college life and getting up in the morning all worth it.

The clock beside his bed had already buzzed a couple of times and yet he still hasn't found the strength to get up. It was like gravity was pulling him back down on his bed everytime he tried to get up. It was a tough fight and the bed and gravity were winning. Why would he fight it if his bed felt so warm and comfortable?

As he continued to doze off into dreamland, two figures walked into his room and sat on both sides of his bed.

"Hiro... Get up or you'll be late for school." Aunt Cass said as she shook the young genius awake. This was a complete waste of time and she knew that but it has already become like a routine for the both of them. She would come every morning to try to wake him up and he would plead, beg and bargain for five more minutes of extension to sleep.

"College life." Aunt Cass mentally told herself while shaking her head.

"Five more minutes." Hiro grumbled, half asleep, while trying to bury himself underneath his pillows.

"I'll take care of him" A female voice spoke.

Wait, a female voice? This somewhat brought Hiro out of his sleepy daze. Who would be with his Aunt Cass this early in the morning? Curiosity getting the best of him, Hiro slowly pulled the pillow off him and opened his eyes to see who the other woman was. The sight before him not only surprised him but took his breath away.

"She's completely breath taking." Hiro mentaly told himself as he looked at her in awe.

"Morning sleepy head." Gogo greeted him before popping her bubble gum.

"Well, this was a welcome sight." Hiro thought.

With their faces only inches apart, Hiro couldn't help but take in her sweet scent. Strawberry with a mix of peppermint, just like candy with kick. But her scent was not the only thing that was keeping him glued to her. He also couldn't help but notice how her clothes hugged her body. From her perfectly shaped bossom, her flat tummy and her deliciously toned thighs, Gogo was his dream girl or woman, the best combination of beauty, brains and physique.

Seconds passed but Hiro still didn't say anything. He was still so lost with the sight before him that he couldn't take his eyes away from her beautiful face, to be more precise, her lips. He couldn't help but watch as her tongue licked the remains of her popped gum and think that if he could be that gum then he would probably be the luckiest gum in the world.

"Hello? Earth to Hiro..." Gogo called his attention as she waved her hand in front of his face. This did the trick as it brought him out his trance and made him look at the woman calling his attention. Seeing Gogo worriedly looking at him, Hiro couldn't help but laugh awkwardly while rubbing his nape. He was so embarrased that he zoned out in front of her. The bad part of it was that he was oogling her and here she was unaware of the thoughts that had been running inside his head.

"Oh! Good Morning." Hiro self-conciously greeted.

He couldn't help but notice the strange smile on her lips and this made him somewhat feel, uncomfortable. It wasn't the usual smile that he saw from her when she was happy around them but there was something in it that he couldn't put his finger on. As if his mind knew something he didn't, flashes of different 'ideas' started to flood his mind.

"Who are you to say she's acting weird when here you are thinking weird things about her?" Hiro mentally scolded himself. This metal debate continued for a couple more seconds and while Hiro was too busy scolding himself, Gogo couldn't help but stare at him. She found him very cute if not very attractive whenever he was having this mental debates with himself. She would have just let him continue on but they were going to be late for school. Thinking of a clever and devious way to get the young man's attention, Gogo finally spoke up.

"Is that a normal thing or are you just happy to see me?" Gogo jokingly asked while looking down at the tent forming underneath the blanket that is covering him.

"Oh-oh! N-no!" Hiro stuttered as he tried to cover himself.

Embarrased that Gogo had to see his morning wood, the young genius quickly dove back underneath his blanket in shame. Before he could completely duck underneath the covers though, Gogo was already able to catch a glimpse of his flushed face.

The raven haired beauty couldn't help but coo at how adorable he looked.

"He's just too cute." Gogo thought as she watched him try his best to hide from her.

"I'm sorry. I was just messing with you." Gogo apologized before ruffling his hair with her hand.

"Hey. I'm not a kid anymore you know." Hiro grumbled as he gently swatted Gogo's hands away from his now even more messy hair. His normal hair was bad but messy bed hair was the worst.

"I know... I know..." Gogo replied as she stood up from her spot on the side of the bed and started to walk around the room while looking at it's contents. There was complete silence between them after that. Neither one spoke while both of them tried to asses the situation. Gogo couldn't think of how to continue their conversation without things getting awkward while Hiro was debating with himself if he should man up and try to see what would happen if he questioned her about her joke. Before he could make up his mind though, Gogo had already decided to break the silence.

"I'm going to go and wait for you downstairs, okay?" Gogo informed him.

She didn't wait for him to reply before quickly heading for the door. As she was exiting his room, she stopped midway and turned to look at the young genius one more time. His usually messy hair was a complete dissaster and yet, he still looked quite cute. A sweet smile formed on her lips and then she finally turned and left.

"Aw-man!" Hiro groaned as he sunk back down on his bed. Why was he such a coward? Why couldn't he tell Gogo that she was beautiful? Why couldn't he ask her out like a normal teenage boy? These thoughts swarmed his head and a flood of emotion accompanied it.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Hiro berrated himself as he hit the bedsheets that were covering him. Lost in annoyance and anger with himself, he continued his assault until he accidentally hit himself where the sun doesn't shine. A loud groan echoed inside the room as he rolled around on his bed due to pain that was gripping his entire lower body.

Immediately, he heard the sound of gears and beeps from across the room. Lights flashed and instantly, Tadashi's invention was brought to life. The marshmallow looking health companion quickly made its way to him and tried to assist.

"I am Baymax, your personal health care companion." Baymax announced as he stood in front of Hiro.

"Are you experiencing any physically or emotionally problems?" It started with its task.

"I'm fine, Baymax." Hiro told his mechanical companion as he tried to calm himself. The pain he was feeling was starting to subside so there was no need for further assistance. This however fell on deaf ears as Baymax could still sense the aggitation that he was feeling.

"Checking for both. Now Starting scan." Baymax

"No, really I'm fine." Hiro reassured the robot.

He was grumbling as he walked it off. While he was moving around his room, Hiro tried to make up for lost time by quickly rumaging through his drawer and closet for anyting clean and decent to wear. There were a lot of clothes but he couldn't decide on which one to wear. Tadashi usually helped him with this kind of things and he could definitely use his brother's help now, especially since he was looking to try and impress Gogo.

"If only you were still here, bro." Hiro said with a heavy sigh. The memory of Tadashi still haunts him and its times like this that really gets to him. Absentmindedly, Hiro got started with the task of changing his clothes.

"H-hiro?" Gogo called as she poked her head from behind the door.

What she saw when her eyes scanned the room, completely caught her off-guard. There in a corner of the room was an almost naked Hiro. Almost, in a sense that he was already down to only his boxer shorts, his boxer shorts that had little Baymax on it. Panic quickly set in both of them. A blush appeard on Gogo's face, making her look like an exact replica of a tomato while Pure instinct kick in with Hiro. He quickly jumped behind his bed to try and cover himself from Gogo's view but this attempt however ended up a painful failure as he landed on the cold wooden floor with a loud tud.

"Ouch." Hiro groaned as he tried to get up from the floor.

"Are you okay?" Gogo asked as she came running into the room. Concern was evident in her face as she leaned down to check on him. Luckily for Hiro, he only got a slight bump on his head and a couple of bruises on his side and back.

"Uh-yeah..." Hiro replied while rubbing his sore spots.

It was just like how they were earlier, so close and yet so far. Hiro wanted to touch her, to pull her close to him, to feel her warmth, but he was afraid that things might go wrong. Gogo was the same as she was afraid of the repercusion in case Hiro didn't feel the same way. Lost in a debate in their respective minds, they both stayed still for who knows how long. It could have been a couple of minutes or just a couple of seconds, but who could really tell, definitely not them. They both continued to stare in each other's eyes, lost in the moment, until a certain invention pulled them out of their trance.

"I have detected a great increase in your heart beat and temperature. Are you experiencing any difficuties after your fall, Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"We're okay, Baymax." Gogo replied without removing her gaze from the young genius infront of her.

Hiro didn't say anything.

He was so lost in her gaze, he couldn't help but lean in forward and take her lips with his. Time stopped, fireworks set off and butterflies flew around in his stomach. It was magical, it was heavenly and it... it tasted like strawberry. It was the best thing he has ever had, That was until she finally spoke.

"I-I might be small and... I might look like I'm the same age as you, but, don't forget I'm older and... I'm years your senior."

And with that she quickly left his room.

**A/N:**

Hiro! Gogo! Just finished watching the movie and I got to say I think they'd make a cute couple.. Shipping HiroGo!


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid! stupid! stupid!"

Hiro couldn't believe himself. How could he have been so stupid as to kiss Gogo without considering the consequences? Was he really this stupid? She's definitely pissed off at him now. Heck, she might not want to speak to him ever again after what had happened. Hiro groaned as he pondered about the worst case scenario later on when he meets her at school.

"What am I going to do?" Hiro asked himself as he reached for his clothes.

After mentally beating himself up, Hiro finished dressing himself up and then quickly headed downstairs to the second floor for breakfast. Aunt Cass, however, wasn't there like usual so he continued on and went down to the Lucky Cat Cafe.

As he descended the final flight of steps, Hiro noticed that there was already a good number of regular customers, happily chatting and eating their breakfast. This would not have been a big issue with Hiro and infact he would have been happy that business was doing good but seeing so many couples being all sweet and lovey-dovey infront of him did not sit well with his current state.

"This is just not my day." Hiro groaned.

"Are you okay, honey?" Aunt Cass worriedly ask upon seeing her nephew standing idly at the bottom of the stairs. It wasn't the first time she had seen him this down and it was starting to worry her. The last time he was like this was when Tadashi pased away. They were both a wreck back then but she still took care of the both of them so she knew pretty well the look that he was wearing. This told her that something was troubling her beloved nephew.

"I'm fine, Aunt Cass." Was Hiro's short reply before taking one of the stools beside the counter.

"Let me make you some Cass breakfast special." His Aunt Cass offered with a smile. She knew that this all was made his and Tadashi's morning whenever she prepared them her special breakfast. Why wouldn't they, it was primarily composed of all their favorite breakfast in big servings.

Hiro didn't show any enthusiam with the idea though and instead slumped on the counter.

"If you're not feeling well then I can just call the..." She was about to suggest that he skip school for the day if he wasn't feeling up to it but Hiro cut her off. He knew what she was going to say and he wasn't going to miss school for anything, Tadashi wouldn't like it. With that in mind, he knew he had to assure her that he was okay so he told her about what Baymax told him earlier.

"I'm really okay Aunt Cass. Baymax already did a quick check on me earlier while I was upstairs... a-and I'm okay." Technically, he wasn't lying to her. He's just being selective with the information he was giving. This really did not sit well with him but he didn't want to worry his Aunt Cass, he already did too much when he was sulking last time.

Before his Aunt Cass could say or do anything, Hiro quickly grabbed some toast and then headed for the door.

"I'm going now." Hiro shouted back with a wave to his Aunt Cass.

Slouching in defeat, Hiro dragged his feet as he exited the Lucky Cat Cafe. Even with all of his Aunt Cass' cheering and pick-me-up breakfast offer, Hiro still felt that the world was collapsing in on him. How was he going to face Gogo now? He was so lost in his depression that he didn't notice a certain raven haired beauty waiting for him beside her bike.

POP!

The sound of a bubblegum popping brought him out of his own little world and made him quickly turn to look at the source of the sound. And there she was. To say that he was surprised to see her there would have been a complete understatement but there she was, confidently leaning on her titanium framed bike. She was giving off an aura that Hiro couldn't completely understand. All he knows is that it was attracting him and he was slowly feeling himself gravitating towards her.

Was she here to beat him up or give him a good scolding? That, was definitely a good question and from the looks of it, it seems to Hiro that it was going to be pain either way. Better bite the bullet, Hiro thought as he walked closer to her.

"What took you so damn long?" Gogo asked, irritation evident in her voice as she threw him a silver helmet. This completely caught him off-guard, causing the helmet to hit him square in the chest.

"Uhm.. Gogo... I'm..." Hiro stuttered as he tried to start a conversation with Gogo about what happened earlier but the raven haired speedster did not want to hear anything about it. Completely ignoring his attempt to start a conversation, Gogo quickly removed the stand of her bike.

"Hop on or we'll be late." She cut him off.

Instead of waiting for him to reply, she quickly hopped on her bike and readied to leave. This surprised Hiro completely as he was expecting something far worse. Maybe a couple of minutes of beating, bite his head off or even just scold him to death but none of that happened. From the look of things, Hiro could see that she was mad/irritated but aside from that, it seems that she was okay.

Trying to avoid making her any madder, he obediently did what he was told and hopped at the seat behind her.

"Hold on tight." Gogo told him before starting to peddal. For a second, it slipped Hiro's mind that this was Gogo's bike they were taking. Before Hiro could grab hold of anything, the bike had alread sped off, leaving a trail of his scream and heart behind.

"Gogo!" Hiro shouted in panic as he absentmindedly hugged Gogo's midsection.

The raven haired speedster stiffened at the contact but was able to recover quickly. This was not the first time that they were this close but this was the first time that his touch lingered longer. She had multiple layers of clothes on but her skin could still feel his underneath all of them, it tingled as she felt his breath against her.

"What is wrong with you? Woman up!" Gogo mentally scolded herself.

With Hiro's arms wrapped around her so tightly and them going at speeds beyond what is humanly possible, Gogo was getting her fix, the adrenaline, the rush. She's used to this, this is what she had always been craving but with Hiro this close to her, all the sensation was doubling. Lost in the bliss of the sensation, Gogo almost missed that Hiro was trying to tell her something.

"I love..."

Hiro tried to say something but his voice died out with the wind. They were going so fast that she couldn't hear him properly and any attempt he could or did make was drowned out by their speed. If only they weren't going so fast, if only they weren't so lost with each other's warmth, she could have heard what he was trying to say and maybe, just maybe things would have changed.

As they continued on with their travel, Gogo noticed something she never felt before. The sensation was starting to become too much even for her and she was starting to get lost in her euphoric bliss. She was loosing focus and she was afraid that she was going to lose control.

Gogo wasn't the only one experiencing this sensation. Due to the speed they going, his fear of death and his overwhelming feelings for Gogo, Hiro couldn't think properly. He was the cool headed between the both of them and he prided himself of always being level headed in difficult situations but right now he wasn't thinking at all. The only thing he could do was bury his face on her back and hug her tight. There might not be another chance like this so he was milking the situation for what its worth.

As he pulled himself closer to her, her scent assaulted his nostrils, a mix of sweat and strawberry. It was something he found so intoxicating and yet he didn't want to distance himself from her. Instead of pulling away, he found himself hugging her tighter, enjoying the sensation of her toned body against his own.

But all good things must come to an end. As they came to a stop in front of the University, both Gogo and Hiro couldn't be more disappoinnted and at the same time thankful. Gogo felt like the whole world was still spinning around her and for the first time, ever, she felt her knees weak and unable to support her. Hiro was not looking so good as well as he found himself still completely lost and unable to stand properly.

A couple of seconds passed but neither of them noticed as they were both too busy in trying to recompose themselves.

"Uhm... See you at lunch?" Hiro finally asked.

"Y-yeah." Gogo replied with a stutter before quickly turning around to avoid his gaze.

They were both going to be late but neither of them moved from their spot. As if waiting for more to be said, Gogo and Hiro stayed standing idly. An awkward silence came over them once more and all seemed to be lost until Gogo decided to finally speak up.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Gogo asked as she slightly turned her head to look at him.

"W-well, you're going to be late as well, right?" Hiro countered.

"Touche." Gogo replied as she folded the bike that they have just used.

Gogo didn't like this, not one bit. Before the whole kiss thing this morning, she and Hiro were very close and they both didn't have any problem expressing their thoughts to one another. Now, however, was a completely different case. Seeing as they were both going to be walking on eggshells around each other, Gogo decided it was best to keep quiet for the time being.

"Maybe it's for the best we don't talk too much with one another." Gogo thought.

As they got inside the building and then into the hallway, they noticed that it was already empty, not a soul could be seen and not a sound could be heard anywhere. Before Callaghan was removed from office, this scene just meant that the students were lazying around somewhere but now it was different, completely different. Now, this means that classes have already started and that means bad news for the both of them.

"Maybe we should just skip the first class." Gogo apprehensively suggested.

"Is that really a good idea?" Hiro asked looking skeptically at Gogo.

This was his first year at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology so he didn't really know how much the school system worked. It might be because Gogo was concerned he was going to get into trouble because they were late but Hiro couldn't figure out why they would need to skip on their first class. Seeing the confusion in his face, Gogo tried to tell him the reason for her apprehension.

"Yeah... Since you're a freshman then you don't know yet." Gogo cryptically said.

"Know about wha..."

Hiro didn't get to finish his sentence as Gogo had already taken his hand and then pulled him towards the wing of the school for the student's personal laboratories. He wanted to stop her and ask for an explanation but Gogo was going so fast that he needed to stay focused or else he was going to end up falling face first to the floor.

"Get in." Gogo ordered as she shoved him into his lab.

Hiro was both clueless and surprised but followed her without question. Things were already awkward between them and he didn't really want to add fuel to the fire. At best he just wanted them to be okay and he was going to do his best to make sure they do end up that way.

"What's with all the secret and the shoving?" Hiro asked.

"The corridors aren't safe." Was Gogo's short reply.

"Not safe... Why?" Hiro asked.

"Let's just say that the person who replaced Dr. Callaghan is a bit of a..."

"A bit?"

"If you are so damn curious then just walk out of this room when the Director's guard dog passes by and you'll know." Gogo irritatedly answered. Why couldn't he just trust her? She didn't wanted to be mean to him but it was eating her inside that he wouldn't just follow her advice without question.

"I'm sorry." Hiro apologized.

This made Gogo raise her head and turn to look at him in surprise. She didn't expect him to apologize and instead she was expecting an outburst from him. The latter didn't happen though and instead he quickly covered the distance between them, stopping only to stand in front of her like a lost hurt puppy.

Gogo could see the pain in his eyes and it was killing her inside.

"Forget it." Gogo brushed it off.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Hiro continued on.

This surprised Gogo as she wasn't expecting him to bring up the events of this morning so soon. She herself didn't know how to handle what happened, that's why she stormed out of his room. It was completely new to her and it scared her. She was Gogo Tomago, speed junkie and daredevil but the things he was making her feel was something foreign, something she couln't quite understand yet.

"Gogo?" Hiro called her attention.

Unconciously, Gogo turned her head to look at the young genius and her gaze landed on his innocent face. She doesn't know what it is but everytime she looks at him or when she gets near him, her heart would skip a beat. It was more powerful than any rush she has ever felt from her bike or any other. As she stare into his chestnut coloured orbs, she couldn't help but hold her breath.

Time seemed to stand still and her surrounding was starting to blur. Everything was lost in a mix of colors but Hiro's image was perfect amidst all the chaos. She could swear that this has happened before and yet she couldn't put her finger on it, and then it dawn on her.

"Are we back inside his room? Is it happening all over again?" Gogo mentally asked herself. Everytime she tries to close her eyes or even avert her gaze, visions of Hiro would flood her mind. It was like she was stuck in a quicksand, the more she tries to deny her feelings the more she is pulled to him. She couldn't trust her own mind anymore.

She tried to shake her head to try and release herself from this spell. "Where am I?"

She was inside his personal laboratory, that much she was sure, but the feeling, the atmosphere, it's just like how it was back in his room. The only difference this time was that instead of Hiro leaning in to kiss her lips, Gogo found that it was now her making the move. Inching closer with each passing second, her movement dictated by the beat of her heart. Slowly, she started to close her eyes as she felt his breath on her face.

"It's now or never." Gogo mentally peptalked herself.

"Come-out-of-there-delinquents..." A robotic voice called to them.

"Oh-no."

**A/N:**

Thank you to all those who have fave, followed, reviewed and read this story.. More to come and they might be uploaded faster than a weekly basis.. Well from the way things are, I hope they do.. :) Positive criticisms are very much welcome..


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh-no!"

Panic quickly overtook the two teens as the door of the laboratory starts to shake. Two heavy metal fists now bangs on the door, causing loud booms to reverberate all around the small room. The robot on the other side was starting to pick up its pace and now Hiro and Gogo were starting to worry. They new that the door wasn't going to hold and it was only a matter of time.

"What are we going to do?" Hiro asks as he turned around to look at Gogo for advice. The older teen however was no longer standing beside him, instead she had already moved towards the room's far end window.

"Come on!" Gogo shouted back to him.

"Where are we going?" Hiro asked as he ran towards her.

"Where no one will bother us." Gogo grumbled to herself before jumping out the window.

"What did you say?" Hiro asked.

Gogo however was no longer there to answer his question as she was already waiting for him down below. Looking out the window, Hiro couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gogo was already standing safely at the ground floor waiting for him. He couldn't believe it, Gogo jumped out from a second floor window and yet she came out of it unscathed. He needed to show her he was a man, a man who doesn't back out of challenges. Gathering up all the courage he could muster, Hiro took a leap of faith and jumped out the window. His body flew through the air for a couple of seconds before landing safely on a bush a floor below the window.

"Are we safe now?" Hiro asked.

Instead of answering, Gogo just pulled on his hand and expertly navigated them through the university. Corridor after corridor, room after room, the both of them ran pass them as fast as they could. They needed to get away from the University guard bot and she needed to get him alone so that she can sort out her feelings for him.

"Gogo, slow down!" Hiro shouted to Gogo as she continued to drag him behind her like a rag doll. They had been running for a good couple of minutes now but she still hasn't shown any signs that she was going to stop anytime soon. Ten minutes passed by and they were already breathing hard. Hiro wanted to take a break but the look Gogo gave him told him that they needed to soldier on. It took them at least ten more minutes before they finally stopped inside a storage like room in one of the old buildings.

They were already out of breath but Hiro was still able to take in the details of the room they were in. It was a four walled room filled with different scientific instruments and tools. Machines and bookshelves lined the walls and different apparatuses were scarttered in different places on the floor.

"Where are we?" Hiro asked while taking in every detail of the room.

"This is one of the old group workshop." Was Gogo's short reply.

Hiro couldn't help but feel the sadness in her voice and somehow it pained him to see her this way. This was all new to him, seeing her panic, sad, this new emotions he was seeing in her was completely confusing the hell out of him. He's used to the brave and tough Gogo but now he was in unfamiliar territory. Gogo wasn't like Honey Lemon who was always bubbly and lively, she wasn't always perky but he really never saw her depressed or troubled.

"It was our old workshop." Gogo continued on.

"You had an old group?" Hiro asked.

"I mean Honey Lemon, Me, Tadashi..."

This confession came as a big surprise to Hiro. He never knew that Tadashi and the others worked together at the university. All he learned when he first meet them was that they were Tadashi's friends and nothing more. He didn't know that they worked in such close proximity. This information came as a wake up call to him. Hiro then realized that he didn't really know much about his older brother's life outside of their home.

Thinking back, Hiro realized that it was always Tadashi that was concerned with his life and he was never that interested in what his brother did. It was always about him. The only time he ever took interest in what his brother did was when Tadashi suggested he enter univeristy.

"I never knew." Hiro said with a sad tone.

"It's okay."

Gogo continued to walk around the room, picking up things and then putting them back in their proper place. It was like she was taking a walk down memory lane and everything around them was a stop she needed to take. One after the other she looked at the different objects, the more she looked the more her eyes looked teary.

"What should I do?" Hiro mentally asked himself. He wanted to do something, he wanted to comfort her but he doesn't know what to really do. What if makes a mistake? What if Gogo gets offended if he tries to comfort her? What if she pushes him away?

Silence hung in the air as the seconds ticked by. Neither one of them spoke after mentioning the group and Tadashi. It was like a taboo topic for them and bringing it up only bring sadness and hurt to the surface. Neither of them knew what to do but as if on queue, Gogo's mobile started to beep loudly.

"Where are you?" Honey Lemon asked with concern.

"Hiding." Was Gogo's short reply.

Hiro couldn't hear what Gogo was saying over the phone and he couldn't figure out who she was talking to so he busied himself instead with looking through the other things that she hasn't touched yet. As the two young women talked on the phone, Hiro had time to examine the whole interior of the room. It was a bit larger than Tadashi's personal laboratoy. The room he was in right now was fully fitted with anything an inventor would need and more. Different machines were placed along the walls and shelves of reference materials were in between some of them. Chemicals and other resources were stocked at the backside of the room were they were safest.

Looking through the different materials placed on top of the tables, Hiro found something that piqued his interest. It was completely out of place among the other objects that occupied the top of the desk. Some of them were scientific instruments and tools but this small object was not like them.

Slowly he picked up the small picture frame unaware that the young woman he was with has already ended her call and pocketed her phone.

"Don't touch that!" Gogo shouted from behind him.

Her voice startled him, making him drop the object he was holding. Luckily, Gogo was fast enough to catch it inches before it hit the floor. The small object didn't break but Gogo's body certainly hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Thank heavens." Gogo huffed as she held the small object with both hands.

"I'm sorry." Hiro told her as he tried to assist her in getting up.

"I'm okay." Gogo said while brushing away Hiro's hands.

"This a photo of all of us, way back when Tadashi was still alive." Gogo muttered.

Hiro looked over her shoulder and saw the whole gang standing side by side with big smiles on their faces. They all looked younger than they do now and from the looks of it, it seems that they were all freshmen in the picture. Hiro couldn't help but smile at the sight of how happy his friends were but then something caught his eyes. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy and hurt in his heart as he saw Gogo and Tadashi side by side. Normally, it wouldn't be such an odd thing to see but Tadashi had his arms around Gogo.

Hiro's mind couldn't help but whisper words of doubt. Did Tadashi and Gogo like each other? Where they in a relationship? Remembering his earlier realization, Hiro couldn't help but think that maybe he just didn't know about the two of them. Maybe Tadashi and Gogo were seeing each other.

"Hiro." Gogo called his attention.

Silence hung in the air as the both of them stood idly still while looking into each other's eyes. Neither one daring to move, each waiting for how the other would act. Both of them couldn't properly act, Hiro was thinking too much about Tadashi and Gogo while the young woman was worried that being in here was too depressing for Hiro, considering the lost of his older brother.

It would have stayed the same way for who knows how long but the door of the laboratory burst open and a towering figure hovered in. Hiro and Gogo were planted in their spot as they caught sight of the robot dashing for them. They had forgoten about the guard bot and now it has finally caught up with them.

"There-is-no-point-in-running..." The robot said in a mechanical voice as it moved closer to them.

Gogo was ready to make another run for it but before she could, a second figure emerged from the doorway, making the robot turn stop in its track.

"Stop! These are my students." The figure said.

"Authorization-recognized... Pardon [Dr. Callaghan]. Let-me leave-you-and-your-students to your work." The robot replied. It turned to look at the young Callaghan and bowed. As soon as it finished plotting it's course back to its patrol route, it left the room without another word.

"Are you two okay?" Abigail asked as she approached the two teens.

"W-we are... fine." Hiro answered.

Gogo instinctively moved between Abigail and Hiro. She took a defensive stance and waited for what the other woman was going to do. The younger Callaghan might have saved them but she wasn't still sure she trusted her.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her voice clearly showing that she was suspicious of the other woman.

Abigail, however, didn't show any signs that she was offended and instead smiled as she gestured for them to sit down. Hesitantly, Gogo followed and sat down with Hiro taking the spot beside her. An awkward silence followed but after they were all properly seated, Gogo decided to break the silence.

"You didn't answer my question." Gogo reminded Abigail.

"I'm not here for revenge for my father if that's what you are thinking. In fact that's very far from what I have in mind." Abigail confessed to the two surprised teens. That was the truth. She has mixed emotions about what happened. At one side, she was angry with all the bad things that her dad had done but at the other she knew that he did those things because he really loves her. Abigail knew deep down inside of her that she would have done the same thing if he was in the same predicament.

"So why are you really here?" Hiro asked once he found his voice.

Abigail looked at the young man in front of her for a good couple of minutes. This was the young man who brought her back from the other side. He was the one responsbile for bringing her back to her dad but he is also the one responsible for taking him away from her.

"I'm trying to make amends for what my father did. I'm trying to make up for all the wrongs that he's done." Abigail explained.

Upon Abigails release from the hospital, she had learned of what her father had did. There were mix reaction about what Dr. Callaghan has done. Some people were angry about all the evil deeds that he did but others were somewhat understanding, reasoning that it was all out of madness and his love for his daughter.

As the three continued their conversation, they were unaware that a fourth person had entered the room.

"What do we have here, Abigail?" A female voice asked from the door of the laboratory.

"Director!"


End file.
